


Sleep

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an early fic I wrote while trying not to sleep through some seminar in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

The Doctor sighed as he carried Adric through the console room. The boy had been having bad night terrors since the explosion that was to take his life and that resulted in him having episodes of sleepwalking. He e smiled softly in place of his usual frown. The Doctor didn't like it when Adric was stung by a bee - much less when he was wandering around aimlessly in his sleep. However he didn't think of this as he paused when Adric stirred awake and that connection that he had with the boy since they met was instantly there.

"I love you so, so much." The Doctor whispered softly. 

He couldn't live without the boy - especially after what happened the last time they visited Earth. The explosion was to take Adric's life but somehow the boy survived and the Doctor was more than grateful for that fact. 

Adric stirred awake, looking up at the Doctor's exhausted expression and smiled softly. "You don't have to carry me, Doctor." He murmured, his voice soft and quiet.

"Yes I do." The Doctor insisted, more than okay with it.

"Alright." Adric mumbled. "I love you."

The confession was shier than he would have liked,but it was done well enough. The Doctor's tired expression faded into shock. Adric panicked until the Doctor leaned down and gently connected their lips. Adric hesitated before kissing back. He didn't seem to care at all anymore as long as he was with the Doctor - his Doctor.

"Let's get you to bed. It's late." The Doctor mumbled.

"Only if you come too. I feel safe in your arms." 

Adric knew the reason he felt so safe was that as soon as he had healed enough, then the Doctor had held him securely until he woke. Just being so near the Timelord seemed comforting to the Alzarian boy. He smiled and buried his face in the Doctor's neck. The Timelord grinned happily and entered his room, laying down with Adric laying against his chest. 

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Safe." Adric replied with a nod.


End file.
